Berawal dari Mistletoe
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Berawal dari Misletoe kita bertemu dalam satu titik untuk menyampaikan sebuah kerinduan bahkan garis kebencian diantara kita bisa hilang/"Diam membenciku bahkan menghindariku selama empat hari berturut-turut, apa salahku Mione?" /"Hentikan Draco, berdirilah..," seru Hermione berusaha menyuruh Draco. Tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. "Draco kumohon…, aku sudah memaafkanmu."/ RnR :


**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Berawal dari Mistletoe ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**-Prekuel Kumpulan Drabble Dramione-**

**Genre : Romance™/ ****Friendship/Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU****.**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**.**

**.**

.

_Berawal dari Mistletoe kita bertemu dalam satu titik_

_Untuk menyampaikan sebuah kerinduan_

_Bahkan garis kebencian diantara kita bisa hilang_

.

.

.

* * *

Menjadi ketua murid putra bahkan kapten _Seeker_ Syltherin menambah pesona seorang laki-laki berdarah Malfoy yang sekarang menginjak tahun ketujuh di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Ketampanannya membuat dirinya sangat mudah menaklukan hati para siswi di sekolahnya, dia beruntung sekarang mendapat kepercayaan mendapatkan jabatan yang mungkin banyak diinginkan oleh seluruh siswa di Hogwarts juga dirinya tidak sendirian melainkan bersama gadis jenius—tahu segalanya… sahabat dari Harry Potter dan Ron Wealsey—yaitu…

—Hermione Granger

Dia tidak menyangka akan bekerja sama dengan Hermione karena beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka adalah rival, jika bertemu dengannya pasti adu argumentasi bahkan kedua sahabatnya ikut andil untuk membantunya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua masih melanjutkan pentengkaran sehari-hari di sela istirahat di asrama hingga ber-patroli pun sama saja.

Tapi…

Ada yang berbeda dengan seorang Malfoy muda ini tengah tak bersemangat seraya meminum secangkir susu hangat di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Entah dalam benaknya, dia berpikir keras dengan sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini seringkali menghindar hingga tak saling tegur sapa walau satu asrama. Draco berusaha untuk mengajak berbicara dengan Hermione, tapi tak tergubris olehnya.

Draco peduli…

Tentu si Malfoy muda ini peduli dengan Hermione karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan kedekatan mereka yang sering ditemani dengan pentengkaran adu argumentasi timbal balik dengan perasaan yang tumbuh dihati mereka masing-masing hingga kabar mereka sepasang kekasih membuat sahabat Draco melotot kaget juga dengan sahabat Hermione tidak bisa berkedip sedikitpun dengan kejadian itu.

Kini mereka sudah bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka menjadi bukti kesungguhan cinta mereka.

Seraya mengelus cincin perak mahal, Draco harus tahu penyebab tunangannya selalu menjauhinya ketika mereka beradu mata hingga tersadar jam makan malam sebentar lagi berakhir dan dirinya dengan langkah cepat menuju aula besar—tempat makan malam Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Suasana aula besar Hogwarts selalu ramai ketika jam makan berlangsung karena makanan disediakan di sana sangatlah menggiurkan hingga perut para siswa puas dengan kelezatan makanannya. Semua berceloteh ria bahkan gurauan terjadi hingga pintu aula terbuka lebar dengan kedatangan seorang ketua murid putra—Draco Malfoy yang kemudian duduk di bangku asrama Syltherin hingga menimbulkan keterkejutan sahabatnya yang berada disampingnya juga temannya—Harry dan Ron.

"Wooo, mate. Ada apa dengan mukamu?" tanya Blaise.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mukaku begitu…," sahut Draco menyeruput jus labu dari tangan Theo.

"H-hei, itu jusku!" ucap tak terima Theo.

"Ya, apakah penyebabnya adalah tunanganmu itu, mate?" tanya Blaise dengan jahil menyikut bahu Draco.

Sontak Draco agak tersedak dan menatap horror sahabatnya itu, "tidak…"

"Sudahlah mate, jangan mengelak…," seru Theo.

"Oh ya sebentar lagi acara tahunan Hogwarts. Heii, mate. Kau sudah mengajak Hermione untuk datang ke pesta? Wajib membawa pasangan…" ucap Blaise.

"Belum, bahkan tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya tapi dia menghindariku…," ucap Draco sambil menyeruput jus labu lagi.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Theo menimpali.

"Entahlah, aku sepertinya malas datang ke pesta itu.." jawab Draco seraya menatap punggung tunangannya yang asyik berceloteh ria dengan Ginny.

Blaise terkekeh pelan, "tidak seperti biasa kau menyerah. Ayolah mate, kau pasti bisa," serunya.

"Hn," sahut Draco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esok hari masih seperti biasa Hermione menghindari untuk bertatap muka dengan Draco bahkan dia berangkat duluan menuju kelas Arimathcy hingga membuat Malfoy muda ini hampir terlambat dan nyaris mendapat detensi.

Beruntung masih ada bangku kosong untuknya—di samping Harry. Draco mengernyit bingung, tumben Ron duduk bersama Hermione dan itu membuat dirinya tidak suka melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Harry dengan nada bisikan yang cukup didengar oleh Draco.

"Ya…," jawab singkat Draco.

"Oh, semoga kalian berbaikan lagi, " kali ini perkataan Harry membuat Draco bingung maksudnya.

"Ok," sahut Draco seraya berpikir arti dari kata-kata Harry hingga dirinya tidak fokus belajar berada di kelas tersebut.

Tak terasa kelas Arimathcy selesai, Draco melirik ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Hermione tapi nihil dia sudah keluar. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, dia mencoba menyusul Hermione dan dirinya mendapat dukungan semangat dari Harry.

"Semoga berbaikan lagi…"

Seulas senyum tipis Draco dengan mantap mendekati Hermione dan menariknya menuju menara astronomi . Tempat dimana mereka berdua mengawali kisah cinta dengan faktor tidak kesengajaan yaitu—Misletoe.

Hermione terkejut dan menepis kasar tangan Draco seraya menatap tajam iris keabu-abuan miliknya, "apa maumu, Draco?"

"Diam membenciku bahkan menghindariku selama empat hari berturut-turut, apa salahku Mione?" tanya Draco.

Dengan senyuman mengejek, "salahmu? Bahkan kau berpura-pura tidak tahu salahmu,"

"Apakah empat hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Astoria? Itu yang membuatmu menghindariku?" seru Draco lagi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Hermione.

"Astaga Mione, itu salah paham…," ucap Draco seraya mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Salah paham? Aku melihatmu mengiyakan permintaan—" perkataan Hermione terpotong dengan jari Draco menempel di bibirnya, "permintaan pesta itu bukan?" imbuh Draco.

Hermione melepas paksa jari Draco dari bibirnya, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Lagi, Draco menghela napas menghadapi tunangannya. "Demi Merlin, Mione. Dia hanya mengembalikan buku bukan permintaan pasangan di pesta nanti?"

"Kau pikir itu salah paham begitu, bahkan kau membelanya sampai mengiyakan permintannya?" gertak Hermione.

"Mione…"

"Bohong kan! Apa aku bisa percaya kata-katamu itu sekarang?" ucap Hermione sedikit meninggi.

Kemudian Draco diam seraya menunjukkan buku, "ini buku milikmu, Mione. Dia tidak sempat memberikan padamu empat hari yang lalu."

Dengan mata _hazelnut_ agak kaget sambil menyambar buku yang disodorkan oleh Draco dan beranjak pergi menjauhinya seketika sesuatu menahannya, "—kau mau apa lagi, Draco?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak memegang tanganmu, " sahut Draco.

Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Draco tidak memegang tangannya, lalu apa yang menahannya. Dia melihat ke bawah—demi merlin… Mistletoe

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku menahanmu. Ingat mistletoe ini…, " ucap Draco diam tak berkutik ketika tanaman mistletoe mulai mengikat kakinya.

Hermione memilih bungkam seribu bahasa dan seraya mencoba melepas paksa tanaman mistletoe hampir menutupi setengah badannya. "Berawal dari mistletoe ini kita bertemu dalam satu titik dan menyadari kalau aku me—" seru Draco

"Cukup Draco, tolong aku melepas tanaman ini," ucap Hermione.

"Dengan caramu, itu tidak akan bisa…," seringai Draco.

"Lalu?"

Beruntungnya jaraknya dan Hermione agak dekat. Dengan sekali gerakan tangan Draco menarik tangan Mione hingga mereka saling bertabrakan.

"A-apa maumu, Draco?" desis Hermione.

"Melakukan hal yang biasa…," sahut Draco menekan kepala Hermione hingga nyaris kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Nafas mereka menguap dan menerpa wajah masing-masing hingga tangan Hermione berusaha melepas tangan Draco yang berada di kepalanya, "Maksudmu ap—" ucapnya terpotong dengan bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Tak peduli dengan tunangannya yang ingin menyudahinya, Draco menekan bibir Hermione hingga mulut gadisnya terbuka, tanpa basa-basi lidahnya mendominasi di mulut Hermione.

Degan pasokan oksigen semakin menipis dan tanaman mistletoe hilang, mereka menyudahi ciumannya.

"K-kau…" geram Hermione seraya meninggalkan tunangannya sendirian di menara astronomi.

Sang pewaris tunggal Malfoy menggaruk kepalanya, "dasar keras kepala."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada hari minggu bertepatan dengan pesta tahunan di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, aula besar sangat ramai dengan para siswa ikut andil dengan membawa pasangan masing-masing. Juga pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat anggun dan mewah serta elegan. Pesta ini merupakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah sihir tersebut, tampak seorang yang asyik berbincang ria dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu, apakah kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Blaise dengan berpakaian _tuxedo_ warna cokelat.

Dengan senyuman tipis, "tenang saja…" ucap Draco.

"H-hei, Draco. Dimana Mione?" tanya Harry menepuk bahu Draco.

Draco menoleh ke arah Harry dan menghela napas melihat salah satu temannya menggandeng Ginny yang tampak anggun dengan gaun warna hijau muda dengan manik-manik kecil menggitari pinggangnya.

"Kulihat dia bingung dengan gaun yang ada di tempat tidurnya, " sela Ginny.

"Darimana kau tahu, Ginny?" tanya Harry.

"Dia menarik tanganku ke kamarnya—kau tidak tahu aku dari sana…ckckck," seru Ginny.

Draco menahan dengusan tertawanya yang membuat Harry, Ginny bahkan Blaise dan Theo bingung.

"Apa yang lucu, mate?" ucap Theo.

"Kau lihat saja nanti…," jawab Draco.

Betul perkataan Draco, seisi aula besar Hogwarts terdiam dengan kedatangan seseorang dari pintu—yang membuat seluruh pasang mata kecuali Draco menatapnya.

Seorang ketua murid putri—Hermione Granger tampak anggun dengan gaun warna merah marun tanpa lengan serta selendang warna senada menutupi bahunya yang terbuka juga bagian bawah gaun dihiasi permata kecil yang dijahit rumit dan sepatu _Highless_ setinggi 4 cm warna merah. Tak lupa juga _make up_ yang terkesan cantik dengan rambut ikalnya disanggul ke atas dan menyisakan sedikit rambut serta mahkota kecil terpasang di rambutnya.

"Aa-apakah itu sahabat kita, Harry?" seru Ron menghampiri Harry.

Dengan seringai tipis Draco, "ternyata cocok…"

"Cocok? Maksudmu apa?" ucap Luna menimpali.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan pacarnya Ron, Draco menunggu sikap tunangannya—apakah masih marah atau tidak?. Salah duga Hermione memilih mendekati dan menarik pelan tangan Luna menjauhi mereka yang mengernyit kebingungan.

"Sudah kuduga kalau begini…," ucap Draco.

"Draco, katamu kalau kalian berbaikan…," seru Harry.

"Aku tidak bilang kami sudah berbaikan," ucap Draco lagi seraya meninggalkan mereka.

Blaise dan Theo agak paham dengan sikap Draco kemudian tersenyum tipis, "_good luck, _mate."

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum?" tanya Ron.

Seraya menunjuk Hermione, "lihat gaun yang dipakai sahabatmu—itu pemberian Draco," sahut Blaise.

Sontak kaget Ron menatap kedua sahabat Draco, "darimana kalian tahu?"

"Hanya _feeling_…"

Tak berlangsung lama pesta dansa dimulai dengan seiring para pasangan menggerakan tubuh dengan alunan musik merdu dan tanpa sadar _microphone _diambil oleh Draco hingga gemuruh suaranya membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah kepadanya.

"Maaf menganggu. Aku disini hanya sedikit menyampaikan sesuatu untuk seseorang…," ucap Draco.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap tunangannya.

Ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Hermione, Draco melanjutkan dengan sedikit hela napasnya, "seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatiku dan sekarang berada disini. Dan aku akan melamarnya…"

Terdengar riuhan para siswa serta guru dan tamu undangannya terkecuali Hermione yang berspekulasi kalaulah orang yang dimaksud Draco adalah Astoria bukan dirinya. Dengan emosi yang disembunyikan, dia berusaha untuk membeku di tempat.

Draco mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hermione sehingga beberapa pasang seperti Harry dan Ron menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuknya.

"Pasti kau akan salah paham—orang yang ku maksud adalah kau..," ucap Draco seraya menatap lurus _hazelnut_ milik Hermione.

Dengan membuang segala ego seorang Malfoy, kemudian Draco merendahkan tubuhnya sambil memegang tangan Hermione. "Aku akan mengucapkan satu kali saja…,"

"Hentikan Draco, berdirilah..," seru Hermione berusaha menyuruh Draco. Tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. "Draco kumohon…, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Tak menggubris ucapan Hermione, Draco mengucapkan dengan satu tarikan napas, "_will you marry me?_"

Ucapan Draco membuat orang-orang yang disekitarnya terperangah begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Masih dalam kondisi terkejut, mulut Hermione tak dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata. Dengan menngenggam tangan Draco dan menarik keatas kemudian memeluk tubuh Draco tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau ini betul-betul memalukan, Drakie…," ucap lembut Hermione.

"Memalukan? Aku rela melakukan apapun hanya untukmu… tolong jangan salah paham lagi," sahut Draco.

Dengan anggukan Hermione, merekapun saling menatap satu sama lain. "Jadi—apa jawabanmu Mione?"

"Tanpa kuucapkan, pasti kau sudah tahu jawabanku bukan—….," Hermione membungkam bibir Draco untuk pertama kalinya hingga pewaris muda Malfoy sedikit membeku. Tanpa berselang kecupan berakhir—tangan Draco menggerayangi kepala Hermione lagi untuk melanjutkan ciuman tanpa peduli dengan sahabatnya bahkan seluruh yang menyaksikan dirinya dan tunangannya.

Tak berselang dua menit, dengan napas terengah-engah Draco mentap iris _Hazelnut _ Hermione kini menyeringai tipis seraya mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga gadisnya, "hangatkan kamarku malam ini..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

^^The End^^

* * *

Gracia Notes…

Ide dadakan Fic muncuk diotakku, maaf kalau ceritanya agak membosankan atau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Mungkin prekuel dari Kumpulan Drabble Dramione^^

Ini ide diambil dari renungan lagu Bruno Mars – Marry You dan Selena Gomez-Love you like a love song.

Semoga kalian suka…

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

06 July 2012, 15.41 p.m


End file.
